


Троянский конь

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Мстительская коммуналка, однажды вечером за выпивкой в кругу друзей Тор травит байки о битвах и приключениях, и среди них вдруг оказывается прекрасно знакомая всем из земной истории.





	Троянский конь

— А ещё мы однажды… — пробасил Тор, и Тони выразительно закатил глаза, пользуясь тем, что видела его только Наташа, добровольно взявшая на себя роль бармена в этот вечер.

— А ещё говорил, что наш алкоголь его не берёт! — проворчал Тони.

Наташа прыснула и подвинула ему два бокала с выпивкой.

— У него коктейль из их алкоголя и нашего. Так же, как и здесь, — пояснила она, щёлкнув по одному из бокалов ногтем. — Не перепутай, если не планируешь упиться в хлам и тоже подключиться к конкурсу военных баек.

Тони покачал головой, подхватил бокалы и предусмотрительно отправился к своему месту в обход, поскольку Тор как раз в этот момент вскочил, демонстрируя, кажется, размер дубины тролля и как тролль этой дубиной непристойно размахивал, оскорбляя противника. Впрочем, Тони не был уверен, что речь идёт о дубине, от громовержца в таком состоянии всего можно было ожидать.

Глаза Локи как-то нехорошо поблёскивали, и Тони поспешно всучил ему бокал.

— Если выпить достаточно много, истории начнут казаться менее дурацкими, — тоном знатока посоветовал Тони.

Локи неожиданно легко усмехнулся, принимая бокал, отпил, одобрительно кивнул.

— Я знаю все его байки, — успокоил он Тони. — Поверь, эта не из худших. Там даже забавно дальше.

Тони с облегчением устроился рядом на диване, развалился, опираясь затылком на руку Локи, лежащую на спинке. В прошлый раз подобное времяпрепровождение закончилось дракой братьев и значительным ущербом гостиной, поэтому Тони лишь сделал вид, что слова Локи его успокоили. К чести Тора следует заметить, что в прошлый раз, протрезвев, он месяц ходил за братом с извинениями, пока не вымолил прощение, а в этот раз тему завёл не он, а Стив. Кэпу тоже налили коктейля из асгардской и земной выпивки, и его здорово растащило, видно, с непривычки.

— Так вот, проходит неделя, другая… — Тор опустошил свой бокал, причмокнул, занёс было руку, чтобы грохнуть об пол, но вовремя опомнился и аккуратно отставил на столик. — Тролли вылезают из своей норы и видят чучело чибиса. А они, знаете, этим тварям поклоняются. Жрут их при этом так, что за ушами трещит, но поклоняются. Ну, тролли, что с них возьмёшь!..

— Да, это довольно необычно, — поправив очки на носу, покивал Брюс. — В земной культуре обычно не поклоняются тем же, кого… едят. Если какое-то животное священно, как коровы в Индии, так там и не употребляют их мясо в пищу. Хотя вот кочевые народы трепетно относились к своим лошадям, но это совершенно не мешало им питаться кониной…

— Эй, давайте лекции в другой раз, док! — замахал руками Стив, принёсший себе и Тору новую порцию выпивки. — Лучше дослушаем, чем там дело с троллями закончилось, уж не обижайся.

Брюс равнодушно пожал плечами и умолк. Он единственный из всех присутствующих не поддался искушению попробовать что-либо из коллекций Тора и Тони, попросил себе безалкогольный коктейль, со смущённой улыбкой пояснив, что текущий интерьер гостиной ему нравится, а вот понравится ли Халку — ещё неизвестно, хотя порой их вкусы и совпадают.

— Да перебили мы их всех, ясное дело, — охотно продолжил Тор. — Тролли-то притащили чучело прямо в центр своего поселения, сами, мимо всех застав и сквозь все ворота и укрепления! А мы ночью выбрались, ну и…

— Как троянский конь! — восхищённо воскликнул Стив.

Тони, внимательно следивший за выражением лица Локи, заметил, как тот прищурился.

— Конь? — переспросил Тор.

— Ну да, знаменитый троянский конь. Троянцев обманули точно так же, только сделали не чучело, а огромную деревянную статую коня, притворились, что ушли, а когда наивные троянцы ввезли коня в город, ночью оттуда выбрались воины, открыли ворота и всех перебили. Ну, почти всех.

— Локи, но это ж твоя была идея! Выходит, ты и в Мидгарде так развлекался?! — обиженно воскликнул Тор.

— Ты не поверишь, но это был не я, — покачал головой Локи.

— Рассказывай! — действительно не поверил Тор.

— Погодите, — встрял между готовыми затеять ссору братьями Тони, — насколько я в курсе, история с троянским конём произошла задолго до появления Локи на свет.

— Тысячи этак за три с половиной лет, — фыркнула Наташа.

— Ну, не за три, а за две, но не суть важно, — поправил Тони.

— Постой-ка, а сколько тебе лет? — стаскивая с носа очки, уточнил Брюс, круглыми глазами глядя на Локи.

— Неужели тут кто-то ещё не привык, что внешность бывает обманчива? — усмехнулся Стив.

— Ну не настолько же! — поддержала Брюса Наташа. — И потом, он-то не в заморозке лежал всё это время, а ведёт себя как пацан сопливый…

— Давайте без оскорблений, — попросил Тони, сжимая плечо подавшегося вперёд Локи.

— Я всего лишь констатирую факт, — буркнула Наташа.

— Не беспокойся, Тони, я не бью женщин, рядом с которыми сидит Халк, — ослепительно улыбнулся Локи, откидываясь снова на спинку дивана.

— О боги! — сквозь зубы простонал Тони, понимая, что просто так Локи подобное не спустит. Впрочем, Наташа прекрасно знала, на кого нарывается, так что эту проблему можно было оставить ей с чистой совестью.

— Надо же, никогда бы не подумал, что в Мидгарде найдётся смертный со столь же изворотливым умом, как у Локи! — подлил масла в огонь Тор.

Впрочем, это Локи воспринял на удивление спокойно. Поморгал, лизнул губы, прищурился, словно ему в голову пришла какая-то мысль.

— Тони, а имя того человека, который придумал штуку с троянским конём, случайно не созвучно с именем Всеотца? — тихо спросил Локи, повернувшись к нему.

— С именем Всеотца? Ну… В какой-то мере.

— Созвучно? — сдвинул брови Тор.

— Я знаю! — радостно воскликнул Стив. — Троянского коня придумал смастерить царь Итаки, Одиссей. Одиссей — Один. Созвучно!

— Как ты догадался? — спросил Тони у задумавшегося и грустно улыбавшегося своим мыслям Локи.

— Ну… — Локи пожал плечами, шевельнул бровями. — После той истории отец… Он похвалил меня, понимаешь? С гордостью. Так, словно я сделал что-то… Как он. И потом, когда я разбирал архивы, наткнулся на упоминание, что после смерти первой жены, а это случилось как раз где-то три с половиной тысячи лет назад, Всеотец сильно захандрил и однажды пропал, никто не знал, куда он отправился. Его не было почти сотню лет. Так долго и успешно скрываться он мог только в Мидгарде.

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что Одиссей мог быть… О! — Тони широко открыл глаза и с хлопком закрыл себе рот ладонью.

— Что ж, тогда можете смело говорить всем, что по сравнению с приключениями вашего папочки вы себя тут вели паиньками, — с улыбкой заметил Брюс.

— Правда? — заинтересовался Локи.

— Я тебе дам почитать «Илиаду» с «Одиссеей», — пообещал Тони. — Сам решишь.

— Давай! — загорелся Локи.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— А почему нет? — Локи потянул его за руку, поднимая с дивана. — Истории Тора я всё равно все знаю, и тебе могу рассказать, если попросишь, причём намного лучше, чем он.

— Ладно, идём, — согласился Тони. — Всем хорошей ночи, постарайтесь не обрушить Башню нам на головы! — отсалютовав бокалом, сказал он. Залпом опрокинул в себя остатки выпивки и последовал за Локи. — Почему коридор идёт винтом? — возмутился он, пройдя пару поворотов.

Локи вздохнул и обнял его. В спальне Тони рухнул на кровать, перевернулся на спину, и только потом сообразил:

— Стоп! Мы же в библиотеку шли!

— Завтра, — усмехнулся Локи, стаскивая с него обувь. — Всё завтра.

— Нет! Истории на ночь сегодня, — поймав его за руку, потребовал Тони. — Ты обещал.

— Хорошо, — не стал возражать Локи. Быстро стянул с Тони рубашку и брюки, разделся сам и устроился рядом под одеялом. — Ладно, слушай. Тор эту историю не любит, поэтому вряд ли расскажет. Однажды у него спёрли Мьёльнир, представляешь?..


End file.
